


Salt. Pepper. Rice. Vodka.

by shaeneva



Series: From Darcovija Outward [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ethnocentrism, Gen, High School, Social Links, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaeneva/pseuds/shaeneva
Summary: I have decided this will be the opening scene in a webcomic I'm starting. I don't know how to add pictures though.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series is going to tackle social issues in a high school setting, mostly related to race.

_"Mahdeeyah."_ Failure.  
"No." Emphasis on the O, "Muh- _ree_ -uh. One more time, Maria!"  
Maria's parents had the í taken out of her name when they came to the States. Now, only a week in, her first and so far only friend has decided she says it wrong.

[Image: Maria standing in a school restroom in front of the mirror but not looking at it, facing forward at another girl, a blonde. They are dressed similarly to the Heathers - Duke and Chandler. We only see Rebecca from the back. They are reflected in the mirror and there are five stalls behind them, the mirror smeary and blurring them.]


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria & Rebecca's first interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one but her parents and teachers calls her Rebecca. Everyone else shortens it. But "Becca" is reserved for friends only. Once someone is asked to call her that, they're a part of her group and they're not getting out with ease.

"Do you have - have a, uh, erase?"  
She's just poked the bear, literally poked it, but the bear isn't literally a bear. It's a teenage girl. A very pretty one!  
The R in "erase" sounded just on the edge of rolling. Slowly, the bear turns to face her. The bear is actually only her anxiety. Unfortunately, it doesn't see yet that isn't supposed to just go away because the other girl smiled at her.  
It's just after attendence is taken. Rebecca looks Maria up an down - twice - then hands her one of those larger erasers that says _For Big Mistakes_ on it.  
"Eraser. It's called an eraser. And you can call me Becca."  
If Becca were the bear, Maria would have just been eaten whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one person calls her "Bex," one other going with "Becky." She hates them both almost on an equal level. Her boyfriend calls her "Beck" and she doesn't show any sign of having a problem with it until they break up over what she ends up doing to Maria.


End file.
